Ainda uma vez Adeus!
by Millady
Summary: "Toda noite é assim: descanso, tranqüilidade e... solidão." Esta era sua vida. Este era o seu destino. E ele não poderia ser mudado.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Enfim, mais uma noite tranqüila onde poderia descansar. Sentou-se na cama e jogou os longos cabelos para frente: gostava de penteá-los antes de deitar-se, para que ficasse sedoso e desembaraçado. Era até saudável, no meio de tantas preocupações, pensou, e a fazia relaxar.

"_Toda noite é assim: descanso, tranqüilidade e... solidão_." Seus olhos amendoados encheram-se de lágrimas, enquanto as mãos desciam junto com a escova para o colo. Abaixou a cabeça e pensou: "_Ó deus, por quê? Por que não posso ser como as outras garotas da minha idade?_"Uma lágrima pingou no mármore branco impecavelmente limpo do local.

O quarto era grande e espaçoso, muito bem decorado. Simetricamente dispostos à cama, estavam uma cômoda talhada em mármore branco, onde ficavam sua televisão de plasma, seu notebook (que nunca havia sido ligado) e seu _home theater_ pessoal. Nem sabia para que precisava de outro computador: em seu gabinete já havia tantos quantos pudesse desejar. Do outro lado, ficava sua penteadeira, com seus perfumes, e outras coisinhas femininas... Assim como a cômoda, também era feita em mármore, com puxadores de cristal e três espelhos em ângulos.

A jovem ergueu a cabeça e olhou para frente. O espelho mostrava uma garota magra, nos seus dezoito anos, longos cabelos de um tom purpúreo. Inchados olhos verdes olhavam-na tristemente. O brilho escapava deles como o sol se pondo sobre as montanhas.

i"_Ah, como eu queira que meu querido avô estivesse aqui! Sei que me ajudaria a passar por isso... Conheço cada um dos meus deveres, mas como é difícil esconder, sufocar estes sentimentos dentro do meu peito? Haverá um lugar onde poderei guardá-los, ocultá-los por mais tempo? Afinal, uma parte de mim é tão humana, tão frágil... Sofre e padece as mesmas paixões mortais. E estas malditas lágrimas que preenchem minhas amargas noites..._" Enfiou a cabeça sobe os travesseiros de pena de gansos americanos, para que suas colaboradoras (era assim que tratava suas empregadas) não ouvissem seus gemidos e soluços.

"**_Por quê_**?" , gritava em sua mente, "_por que eu?"_ Esta era uma dor que nunca morreria. Era de fato mais difícil suportá-la do que a uma flecha no peito, ou ainda, sustentar as geleiras com o que chamavam de poder sobrenatural... "De _que me adianta tudo isso? Bem ou mal, o mundo está em segurança agora, não preciso disso_." Olhava para si mesma com certo asco. "_Se minha felicidade não está somente aqui... Por quê? Por que tive eu que nascer para ser... Atena?_" , soluçava.

Ouviu passos. Ergueu-se um pouco, apoiada no braço direito e olhou para a porta. Mas não viu ninguém entrar. Logo, não era uma de suas camareiras. Apesar disso, sentiu um energia vindo ao seu encontro, uma energia doce e quente ao mesmo tempo. Suas pupilas dilataram-se e seu olhar desanuviou-se um pouco.

_"É ele!",_ sorriu, entre as lágrimas, "_deve ter vindo me desejar boa noite...",_ trancou os lábios, mordendo-os. "_Gostaria que ele estivesse aqu_i." Levou a mão ao coração. "_Posso sentir as batidas de seu coração, confundindo-se com o meu._" Virou-se e, enquanto olhava novamente para sua imagem refletida no espelho, um pensamento desagradável passou pela sua mente. No mesmo instante, tomou uma decisão. Uma determinação divina tomou-a. Levantou-se depressa, vestindo seu robe e calçando suas pantufas (que trouxera de recordação de sua infância) e correu para a porta abrir, segurando a respiração, porém... Era tarde. Não viu ninguém exceto uma jovem camareira no final do corredor.

- Nika – perguntou.

- Pois não, senhorita? – adiantou-se a empregada, com o olhar prestativo.

- Você viu mais alguém no corredor? Havia outra camareira por aqui?

- Não, milady. Todos já se recolheram – de repente, seus olhinhos azuis estreitaram-se sobre alguma coisa próxima à porta e sorriu – Veja só, que interessante, senhorita Saori. São flores de alecrim!

- Alecrim? – indagou a jovem – Sim, - inspirou o perfume – é alecrim!

- A senhorita sabia que quando se recebe esse tipo de flor de alguém é como se a pessoa que enviasse estivesse dizendo: "_não me esqueça_"? – disse Nika, enquanto entregava a flor à sua senhora.

- É mesmo?

- Bom, isso é o que me contaram na cidade de onde eu vim. E tem mais –disse a criada, com ar de conspiração – não é a primeira vez que encontro estas flores em sua porta! A principio, julguei que poderia ser ofertas a sua divindade, porém... – riu, e com um olhar malicioso disse - percebi que não. Se há uma coisa da qual tenho certeza é que a senhorita tem um admirador muito apaixonado e tímido, que deve nutrir um sentimento muito puro e forte. – inclinando a cabeça loira para o lado, pensou: "_Será que poderia ser correspondido_"?

- Obrigada, Nika. Prestou-me grande esclarecimento. - Virou-se para ocultar um sorriso triste – Talvez tenha razão. Boa noite. – mais baixo – _Não diga isto a ninguém!_

- Sim, senhora! – disse a serviçal – boa noite.

Entrando em seu quarto, encostou delicadamente na porta enquanto a trancava. Segurava a flor com a outra mão entre os seios. "_Amado...",_ murmurou, ou antes , pensou tão alto que as palavras escaparam de seus lábios. Jogou a cabeça para trás e suspirou. Onde estaria com a cabeça, meu Deus... Abrindo o armário, guardou lá dentro o raminho, retirando uma pequenina flor.

Caminhando bem devagar, tirou o robe e abriu as portas da sacada, que davam para o jardim. Observou a quietude da noite, suas estrelas cintilantes e uma lua minguante muito pálida. Apoiou-se na mureta e ficou assim durante algum tempo, até perceber um farfalhar sob a sacada. Por um momento, seu coração parou. Afinal, após tantos inimigos, era normal sentir-se um pouco apreensiva. No entanto, ela pode discernir entre as folhas um vulto alto, envolto numa capa. Ao vê-lo, nem precisou se esforçar para saber quem era. Seu coração já o sabia...

Continua...

* * *

espero que gostem!

Obs.: Es te fic foi originalmente publicada no site AnimeSpirits.


	2. Chapter 2

_No capítulo anterior..._

Apoiou-se na mureta e ficou assim durante algum tempo, até perceber um farfalhar sob a sacada. Por um momento, seu coração parou. Afinal, após tantos inimigos, era normal sentir-se um pouco apreensiva. No entanto, ela pode discernir entre as folhas um vulto alto, envolto numa capa. Ao vê-lo, nem precisou se esforçar para saber quem era. Seu coração já o sabia...

**Capítulo 2**

Era Ikki, o forte e solitário cavaleiro de Fênix. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela não conseguia mover-se. Seus pensamentos voaram e voltou-se para ele. Quase quebrou uma florzinha que trouxera nas mãos. "_Como me permiti isso? Oh, nem as estrelas se comparam ao brilho de seu olhar, cavaleiro_..."

No entanto, a colocação saiu bem diferente.

- As estrelas brilham muito esta noite, não é Cavaleiro? - disse ela, com certa dificuldade, para iniciar uma conversa.

O jovem sorriu um meio sorriso, respondendo (meio piegas, claro):

- Sim, uma bela noite vem para prestigiá-la, minha cara senhora! – "_senhora_" soara tão amargo em sua boca que pareceu vir de outra pessoa. Olhando para ela, percebeu que trazia uma florzinha em sua mão delicada. - Vejo que recebeu minha oferta. – sorriu – Será isso um bom sinal pra minhas preces?

— Deveria questionar com Deus, e não comigo. Sou apenas sua representante aqui na terra. – respondeu ela, baixando os olhos para as pétalas soltas em suas mãos. Sentia o olhar doce dele... quem diria que ele poderia ser assim? Ela virou-se e viu a escada em caracol que dava no jardim. Seus olhos dilataram-se: deveria? Queria estar com ele, ao menos um pouco... Sabia que ele partiria. O conhecia bem para saber disso.

Olhou novamente para ele, que tinha os olhos baixos e as mãos no bolso, num gesto bem seu.. Seu jovem coração apertava no peito ofegante. Em que ele estaria pensando? Como poderia ajudá-lo? Como poderia ajudar-se a si mesma?

Entrou rapidamente no quarto e vestiu uma capa. Depois, desceu as escadas sem fazer barulho. Quando chegou ao jardim, ele ainda estava de costas para ela, mexendo em algumas flores próximas à sua fonte. Ela parou, examinando-o. Haviam crescido juntos, e muito internamente, mas ela deu-se conta de que procurava nele algo que os remetesse à épocas mais felizes. Mas será que essas recordações felizes existiriam para ele?... Pobre rapaz! Ainda o fazia sofrer. Por mais que quisesse, sabia que não lhes era permitido... Porém, estava longe de entender o porquê. Ele era tão alto, bronzeado, e ela podia sentir sua força, que acalmava e atormentava ao mesmo tempo. Queria estar mais próxima dele. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e tocou levemente no braço, fazendo-o estremecer.

— Por que desceu Senhorita? – questionou, sem voltar-se para ela. – Por que fez isso, se não há esperança nem garantias para nós? Não podemos mudar aquilo que somos sem nos perder de nossos ideais. No entanto, desde que a conheci melhor, meu futuro não parece muito claro para mim. Olhando-a, — disse ele, voltando-se para ela — penso se não deveria prostrar-me e reverenciá-la, ou então... — ele parou subitamente.

Estavam tão próximos, e tudo parecia tão certo. A lua lançava sobre eles uma pálida luz, mas ele podia ver o rosto dela como se fosse dia... Ele sabia que precisava dizer-lhe, mas não sabia como.

— Então, o quê, cavaleiro? – perguntou a moça, tímida e apreensivamente.

— Sim, - respondeu o jovem rudemente, mudando de idéia. – sou apenas um cavaleiro, não um deus. E por isso **devo protegê-la** com a minha vida se for necessário. Porém a mim não é permitido amá-la como um homem ama uma mulher, Atena. – seu olhar parecia uma pedra de gelo, e o tom das palavras feriram-na mais do que as próprias. – È como se um abismo estivesse entre nós... E eu estou cansado de sofrer. Você talvez não compreenda, mas toda a minha vida, o que eu mais amava sempre me era tirado de alguma forma. E agora que descobri que ainda poderia ser feliz, isto também me é negado. Sou aquilo que sempre soube que era: apenas um cavaleiro. Não um deus, não é, Atena? Este é realmente o final de algo que nunca acontecerá. – olhou-a ressentido. - Eu estou indo embora. Adeus.

— Ikki, o quê... Como pode dizer isso?

Mas ele nem sequer parou para ouvi-la. Simplesmente virou-se e foi andando em direção ao portão que dava acesso aos penhascos. Seu ressentimento pelo que imaginou que ela pudesse estar pensando, o fazia agir de sua maneira peculiar. Sentia-se louco de raiva... e de amor. Lutaria por ela até o fim? Como poderia lutar se não havia esperança? Por que este maldito coração insistia em querer estreitá-la ao peito e dizer-lhe tudo o que queria, mas, por alguma razão, era tarde.

- Espere! Ikki! - Chamou ela, correndo atrás dele. - Me ouça! - gritou ela imperiosa e humilde ao mesmo tempo, segurando-o pelo braço. Seu capuz caíra, deixando escapar os cabelos dela.

Ele parou e esperou, virando a cabeça devagar. "Maldita_! Como pode ser tão linda e me afetar tanto? Como pude me deixar apaixonar por Atena?"_ Percebeu seus cabelos revoltos, caindo sobre os ombros, e aqueles olhos brilhantes em sua direção. Havia algo ali que o perturbava, e que sempre o perturbaria.

- Como pode simplesmente tirar conclusões por si só? Acha que eu não sinto nada, porque nunca demonstrei? Você nunca se deu o trabalho de me perguntar - falou ela, chorosa - Eu.. Sinto-me... estranha...não...

Não pode terminar. Uma forte emoção convulsionou todo seu corpo e ela começou a chorar. Apesar de ter suportado tantas coisas e ter o espírito firme e tranqüilo, não pode subjugar aquele sentimento. Teria caído se o rapaz não a tivesse amparado em seus braços.

Olharam-se por um momento que beirou a eternidade e ela, corada, abaixou o rosto. "Solte-a, já, cavaleiro. Deixe-a no chão e vá embora! Você não tem este direito!", gritava-lhe a mente. Mas o coração renitente dizia-lhe outra coisa, e pra eles, já era tarde. E que Deus os perdoasse. Outros mortais, em outros tempos foram punidos por se atreverem a se apaixonar pelos deuses. Será, que, enfim, seria diferente? Olhou para o céu, esperando por um raio, que não veio. Suspirou aliviado.

A cabeça dela estava encostada em seu peito. Que mais poderia pensar, tendo-a em seus braços? O tempo poderia parar o mundo acabar, não faria a menor diferença. Poderia morrer naquele momento, e seria livre... Aconchegou-a mais a si, aproximando a face dos perfumados cabelos. Queria perder-se ali para sempre. Sentia-se extremamente egoísta neste momento. Percebeu que os braços dela estavam em sua cintura. Lágrimas molhavam sua camisa. Entorpecido pelo calor que emanava dela, agoniava-se. Apertou-a como se nunca mais fosse solta-la. Parecia correto, peças de um quebra cabeças, como se tivessem sido feitos para este momento. A dor mesclava-se com a bem-aventurança do momento encantado que vivia. Afrouxou o abraço ao ouvi-la dizer seu nome e erguer o rostinho vermelho para ele. Acariciou os cabelos dela, enquanto ela agarrava-se a ele.

- Por favor, - pediu ela – não vá... eu nunca tive a intenção de magoá-lo... Talvez eu não tenha te tratado muito bem quanto deveria, mas... – continuou engolindo seco – mas eu... eu não podia... - o corpo todo balançava nos braços dele. Ele afundou o rosto nos cabelos dela. – Tenho medo de perdê-lo... oh, eu juntei todas as flores colocadas em minha porta... – sentiu que ele sorria.

Continua...

* * *

_Bem, este dia será longo, pra nós..._

_Obrigado por estarem lendo!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

– Está tudo bem, minha querida... não precisa chorar...Pronto – disse ele, carinhoso, enxugando o rosto dela. – Saori... – disse o nome dela tão suavemente quanto pode – tudo o que eu queria neste momento é decorar cada curva do seu rosto... cada pontinho dourado dos seus olhos, sentir sempre o seu coração junto ao meu, – segurou o rosto dela – mas sabe que eu não posso ficar... Aqui sou apenas um cavaleiro... eu só traria tristeza para você. Você sentiria vergonha do que sente, de... Eu posso ver dor em seus olhos e sinto muito. Por isso tenho que ir. Compreende não é?

Ela segurou os punhos dele, inclinando o rosto.

– Sim. Mas não tenho vergonha do que sinto. – disse num sussurro – Eu sei que só quer me proteger – fechou os olhos. – Mas seria muito bom se fosse diferente, não é?

– É claro que sim, mas eu não me atreveria a tirá-la do lugar a que pertence... nem poderia dar-nos falsas esperanças, e sonhos que não se tornarão realidade. Você não deveria estar aqui. – disse, afastando-se discretamente dela.

Ela ficou parada olhando para ele.

– Eu sei – "_mas ainda sou dona de meus próprios pensamentos_", refletiu. Sustentando o olhar, apesar de embaraçada, disse: – Ikki?

– Sim?

– Espere-me aqui.

– Para quê?

– Apenas me prometa que vai esperar. – Tendo visto o sinal afirmativo dele, correu escada acima.

Ikki encostou-se no muro perfumado de azaléias e refletia. "_Deus, perdoe-nos. Eu preferia morrer a fazê-la sofrer. Afinal, a morte é minha amiga. A coisa certa a fazer é ir embora. Ajude-me a fazer isso... Só mais uma vez"_ . Olhou para a sacada e viu que ela descia correndo, ainda usando a capa, porém de sandálias e com uma bolsa a tiracolo. Vinha sorrindo, com uma cara travessa.

– Vamos! – exclamou, enquanto continuava correndo e o puxava pela mão.

A princípio, ficou sem ter o que dizer. Apenas deixou-se levar por aquela menina, aquela mulher, uma deusa. Sorriu. Após alguns minutos, morro abaixo, ela estacou.

- Veja! - exclamou, apontando para o brilhante sol, que começava a despontar no horizonte. - Este é o melhor lugar para se ver o nascer do sol, meu caro amigo. - olhou para ele - Será bom compartilhá-lo com alguém mais que as aves marinhas. - Sentiu uma estranha eletricidade percorrer-lhe a espinha. - Quanto pretende ir?

- O quê? - perguntou confuso.

- Quando irá... Embora? - repetiu, enquanto achegava-se ao braço que ele lhe estendia.

- Meu navio parte esta noite.

- Por que irá de navio? - perguntou, divertida.

- Oras, por que eu iria querer chegar tão rápido, se não sei pra onde vou? - respondeu meio envergonhado.

- Humm... Já sei! – disse, empolgada cruzando os braços, e ficando de costas pra ele.

- Sabe o quê?

- Sei que não há nada que eu diga que faça ficar ou mudar sua decisão... Mas você não me negaria um pedido, não é? – perguntou, ansiosa.

Olhando-a com curiosidade, respondeu, achando graça:

- Claro que não. Afinal, - gracejou – você é quem manda, Alteza.

- Então, passe este dia comigo. Não apenas porque eu quero – falou, vermelha, o coração disparado. – Mas porque você também quer, não é?

O mar batia nas rochas dos penhascos. Não se ouvia mais nada. O sol começava a refletir seus raios sobre as águas. Parecia um dia comum como os outros, porém, começou a soprar uma brisa de mudança, um vento cheio de afeto e enlevo.

- Isso poderia ser perigoso e não muito recomendável. – começou ele sério - Além de muito tentador... – sorriu. Por que não, pensou.

Ela voltou-se, sorrindo.

- Então vamos correndo! Temos que aproveitar as primeiras horas, enquanto há poucas pessoas na vila. Podemos arrumar umas roupas mais simples e quem sabe alugar um carro... Depressa, Ikki, o que está esperando?

- Nada – ele ria. Nunca a vira tão empolgada, e se alegrou com ela. – Vamos, corra, Atena. Será que não consegue me apanhar?

Quando chegaram à vila, abaixo do Santuário, entraram numa pequena loja, que vendia de tudo, inclusive roupas, bem simples, de aldeões. Ela escolheu para si um vestido branco, de frente única, e um xale azul, que lhe caiu muito bem. Escolheu para ele uma calça de algodão e uma camisa branca, com uma abertura no peito. Ambos estavam como sandálias rasteiras, comuns na região.

xxxxxxxoooooxxxxxx

- Você fica muito bem de pescador, cav... Ikki! - gracejou ela. - Vamos nos divertir muito hoje. Eu prometo! – Seus olhos brilhavam e ela emanava uma alegria, que ele não se lembrava de ter visto antes.

- Está linda. – disse ele sério, enquanto segurava a mão dela.

- Venha vamos tomar café. Há uma pequena cafeteria por aqui. Ouvi dizer que é muito acolhedora e tem uma variedade grande de sabores.

Caminhava lado a lado pelas ruas de Atenas, praticamente vazias. Ainda não eram seis da manhã. Sentaram-se para o café no avarandado, olhando para o mar. Enquanto comiam, se divertiam.

- Este café expresso está realmente muito bom. Puxa... faz tempo que não como tão bem num café da manhã – disse Ikki, rindo – Só mesmo com a presidente da Fundação poderia acontecer! – provocou ele.

- Que quer dizer com isso? Que não o alimentamos bem no Santuário. Que absurdo! – disse ela, enquanto passava mais geléia sobre a torrada.

- Comendo deste jeito, vai engordar – segurou a mão dela – e não poderá mais entrar em nenhum vestido da moda, mais justo que a justiça!

- Ai, que descortês! Como pode dizer isso a uma mulher, que quase não come? – olhou para ele – Oh, está sujo aqui! – disse ela, tirando uma pontinha de creme do rosto dele. Sorriu e sentiu seu coração mais próximo ainda do dele. – Pronto. Agora está bom!

Sem perder o sorriso, ele comentou se ela fora sempre assim, ou se ele nunca havia reparado.

- Guardo-me apenas para as ocasiões especiais... Como esta.

Saíram andando, depois do café. Andavam um ao lado do outro, e ele podia sentir o toque da pele dela enquanto caminhavam. Ela riu e o empurrou de leve, _"pare de esbarrar em mim...", _**disse ele, **enquanto corria para a praia.

Continua...

* * *

... 


	4. Chapter 4

No capítulo anterior

i _Saíram andando, depois do café. Andavam um ao lado do outro, e ele podia sentir o toque da pele dela enquanto caminhavam. Ela riu e o empurrou de leve, i "pare de esbarrar em mim..." /i disse ele, enquanto corria para a praia_. /i

Capítulo 4 

Deixando as roupas junto a alguns turistas, puseram-se a nadar e a brincar com algumas crianças. Talvez se lembrassem de sua infância, até que um dia, cada um foi seguir seu próprio caminho.

Ikki divertia-se com um garotinho, segurando-o pelos braços, sobre as ondas. Ouvia-se os gritinhos de prazer dele à distancia.

- Não vale! Hahaha... – ria-se o pequeno – Tem que ser todo mundo! – berrou, referindo-se aos outros companheiros, e no mesmo momento vieram os outros, tentando "afogar" o pobre cavaleiro.

Já sentada sob um imenso guarda-sol, de olhos meio fechados, Saori sorria, feliz. i "Em que estou pensando? Será que é uma loucura o que estou cometendo?" /i Seus olhos procuraram-no outra vez... i "Ikki..." /i

O rapaz a observava de longe, pensando a mesma coisa. i "Devemos ter perdido o juízo..." /i Sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça. Pegou algumas conchinhas, e teve uma idéia, infantil, é verdade, mas...

Chamou os garotinhos, entregando uma a cada um e falou, apontando para Saori:

- Estão vendo aquela senhorita, de cabelos longos sentada ali? – os garotinhos assentiram – entreguem a ela. Digam que foi um admirador secreto que mandou. – e, tendo dito isto, mergulhou outra vez. Havia muitos anos que ele não se sentia tão descansado e tranqüilo... Livre de tudo que o oprimia. A cadeia que o prendia agora era muito frágil e doce... É... fazia muito tempo...

- Ei, moço! – perguntou uma garotinha de cabelos pretos, assim que voltou – ela é sua namorada?

- Não... Mas, depois do presente, quem sabe? – disse ele, sorrindo, acariciando a cabecinha dela.

Quando finalmente voltou para perto de Saori, exclamou, fingindo zangar-se:

— Quem mandou estas conchas?

— Veja só... Foi um i "admirador secreto" /i... — gracejou ela, abrindo as mãos e mostrando o pequeno colar que havia feito com um pedaço de barbante e as conchinhas — Não é lindo?

— Estou enciumado... - brincou ele – Mas eu o perdôo... Tem tanta razão quanto eu... — ele parou de falar ao vê-la corar e abaixar a cabeça. — Desculpe.

Ela levantou os olhos. Era difícil não querer tocá-lo... Estendendo a mão, acariciou o rosto dele. Ah, queria gravar em sua mente cada vil momento com ele... Decorar cada detalhe de seu rosto, sua voz grave e seu olhar que, não raro, a constrangia — pela ternura que via neles...

A vida não lhe dera tudo. Sempre haveria algo que ela, com todos os seus poderes, teriam que abrir mão e era isso, este contato tácito entre dois seres humanos comuns, um homem e uma mulher... Ele sorriu. Sorriu aquele sorriso, prepotente, meio arrogante que pouco a pouco o conquistou, tomando seu coração orgulhoso. O jeito dele, de quem sempre sabia de tudo, até mesmo sua rebeldia... Sim, refletiu ela, ele havia sido sempre um lobo solitário, e é provável que sempre fosse. Todavia, ela conheceu toda doçura que ele não costumava demonstrar. E, neste momento ele estava ali, agora. Presente. Saori inclinou a cabeça, deixando que os longos cabelos caíssem sobre os ombros. Ele estava tão próximo, ao alcance de suas mão...

Nunca estivera tão envolvida antes, e... sacudiu a cabeça, repelindo alguns pensamentos e levantou-se num ímpeto, propondo que fossem dar um passeio de escuna, a sua, claro.

– Não seria melhor alugarmos, ou então ir com turistas, Saori? – questionou ele, enquanto ela terminava de se vestir. É claro que queria ficar sozinho com ela, mas...

– Tudo bem. Então vamos correr, para que possamos também almoçar nela. – Percebeu que ele a observava com atenção e ficou sem graça. – Rápido, - disfarçou – senão perderemos o barco!

Ele riu, concordando: – Sim.

b Na Escuna... /b

Já na escuna descobriram que haveria sorteio de prêmios para os turistas e que um deles era um jantar num dos hotéis mais caros de Atenas. Riram quando foram tratados de "casal" pelo comandante da escuna.

Sobre o azul do mar Egeu, curtiram momentos agradáveis, e fizeram amizade com alguns outros pares. Tanto que Ikki, todo reservado, foi jogar bola com alguns deles. Enquanto isso, Saori quedou-se sobre o guarda-corpos. i "Queria que este dia nunca terminasse... Por que não pode ser sempre assim..." /i, pensava ela, entretida que estava não notou a aproximação de uma jovem loira, que parou a seu lado.

Olhando na mesma direção que Saori ela perguntou:

– Recém-casados?

A jovem deusa sobressaltou-se e, virando-se, teve a vaga impressão de conhecê-la...

– Quem? – indagou confusa.

– Desculpe-me – riu-se ela – a senhorita e aquele cavalheiro jogando no mesmo time que meu marido... São casados?

– Não – sorriu, divertida – Somos... amigos. Posso dizer que ele "trabalha" pra mim... – respondeu, meio sem graça. Que mais poderia dizer?

– Eu não quis constrangê-la, às vezes falo o que penso. – ela sorriu. – Meu nome é Théa. E o seu?

– Saori Kido – estendeu a mão.

– Da Fundação Graad (é assim mesmo que escreve?)? – a jovem arregalou os olhos, tão azuis quanto o vestido que usava – Puxa!

– Sim – Saori sorriu – Muito prazer!

– O prazer é todo meu... Pode ter certeza – continuou Théa. i "Não posso acreditar..." /i.

– Tenho a impressão de que a conheço de algum lugar...

Rindo, a moça loira falou.

– É, pode ser que sim – seus olhos se abriram e Saori percebeu que... não entendia essa sensação remota, nostálgica, como se fossem...

i "Não pode ser..." /i, riu-se Atena.

Continuaram conversando, quase toda a tarde. Théa lhe contava de sua vida, mas ela não se sentiu muito à vontade de compartilhar a sua.

– E, depois de alguns meses, eu conheci Helius, e logo nos casamos. A minha família não gostou muito da idéia, tinham outros planos para mim, mas... – lançou um olhar compreensivo a Saori - nós nos amamos. Não acho que isso seja um perigo para o mundo... E eu nunca fui a ovelha branca mesmo! – ela riu um riso cristalino que parecia vindo de outro mundo. Segurou a mão de Atena,e disse, olhando nos olhos dela: – Agora, eu preciso partir. Minha missão no mundo (se é que eu tinha uma) já foi cumprida – sorriu – e a sua também. Pelo menos, por enquanto... – emocionada, disse – Se puder agarrar-se ao quer, faça isso. Ou, tente esperar. Tenho certeza de que haverá uma resposta... Atena. Pode acreditar em mim... Sei do que estou falando... e não tem a ver com a humanidade em perigo...

Ela soltou a mão de Saori na mesma hora em que um jovem ruivo aproximava-se dela, sorrindo:

— Preciso ir. Foi um prazer conhece-la... Srtª Kido... – piscou um olho – irmã... – disse, num sussurro, para que Helius não ouvisse...

Saori arregalou os olhos, meio estupefata i "Como assim? Irmã?" /i.

Mas não teve tempo para pensar mais nada. Sentiu mãos em seus ombros. i "Ikki..." /i

— Sentiu minha falta ou estava mesmo querendo escapar de mim? – falou, brincando.

— E quem foi que lhe disse que eu quero escapar? Falou, e corou imediatamente.

Sorrindo, ele levantou-a e a puxou para si. Sabia que estava se arriscando, mas já era suficiente ter que abandoná-la mais tarde – por que faria isto antes? Ambos sorriram, porém, antes de dizerem algo, uma voz no megafone anunciava os ganhadores dos prêmios. Prestaram atenção.

—... E o último número é 012! Estes receberão um convite para hoje, um jantar totalmente romântico no Hotel...

Saori procurou o bilhete enquanto Ikki a observava, divertido.

— Oh, Ikki, você não vai acreditar! Nós fomos um dos sorteados para o jantar!

Ele olhou para ela, surpreso com a reação dela, e instintivamente, abraçou-a.

— Isto é ótimo.

— O que foi? Você não quer ir? – parecia haver um traço de ansiedade na voz dela. Ele olhou-a. – Se não quiser...

— Tudo bem, Saori. Acho que vai dar tempo...

— Seu navio... Está tudo bem. – Mas seus olhos diziam outra coisa. E ela os desviou para que ele não visse.

Ikki sorriu. Puxou-a pelo queixo, e a fez olhar em seus olhos.

— Eu vou. – sorriu. – Mas não quero ver este olhar triste. Não agora.

— Eu... — ela começou

— Vamos Logo, Saori.

— Sim. — apressou-se ela.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

i _—__ Seu navio... Está tudo bem. – Mas seus olhos diziam outra coisa. E ela os desviou para que ele não visse. _

— _Vamos Logo, Saori._

— _Sim. — apressou-se ela._ /i

Capítulo 5 

**b NO HOTEL, SOB AS ESTRELAS... /b**

O grande hotel estava todo em polvorosa, por causa desta promoção. Era um hotel ricamente decorado, com flores e imagens de deuses gregos por todo lado. Uma pequena estátua de Atena chamou atenção de Ikki, ele mexeu com ela.

- Ora, Cavaleiro, não me importune... - ela riu.

Como chegaram mais cedo, o maitre os levou a uma saleta reservada, com quartos contíguos.

- Sabe Ikki... Estive pensando: não podemos ir jantar vestidos desta maneira. – disse referindo-se aos seus próprios trajes. – Aqui não tem umas lojas no andar térreo? – perguntou à copeira que os servia.

- Sim, senhora.

- Então? – falou, olhando para ele.

- Então o quê? –perguntou confuso.

- Oras, vamos fazer umas compras... Ikki... Você é muito desligado... - riu ela.

- Humf... Qual é o problema de comermos com estes... – parou por um instante e olhou para si mesmo. – é talvez você tenha razão... – riu. – Não estou muito acostumado a querer e ter ao mesmo tempo... – Olhou-a de soslaio i "Eu quero você e não posso..." /i – mas vamos, antes que nos atrasemos.

Ela ficou pensando no que ele disse enquanto experimentavam algo na loja do Hotel. ib"**_Não tenho o que quero_**" /i/b. Será que foi isso mesmo que ele quis dizer? i Ah, Saori Kido... Por que tinha que se apai... Não, não poderia... Mas este dia... /i Seria para sempre, se ela pudesse escolher...

- E então, Saori? Já escolhi tudo e você ainda está parada. – questionou Ikki – No que está pensando? – disse ele, aproximando-se.

- Em nada... – disse ela distraída – Também já terminei.

Ele ficou olhando-a no caixa e pegou as sacolas. Ele estranhou o fato de que quando voltaram para a saleta ela não dizer uma palavra, mas...

- Bem, eu vou me trocar. – falou ela, entrando no banheiro. – Você quer se lavar antes? – olhou pra ele, quando percebeu que ele não lhe respondia. – Ikki? Ei... Ikki... – ela tocou o ombro dele. – O que foi?

- Não foi nada, minha querida... Acho que vou usar o banho da saleta, não se preocupe, fique a vontade.

Ela meio que sorriu e saiu sem dizer nada.

Ele riu um riso sem graça... Saori estava tão animada, parecia uma criança, mas ele não conseguia parar de pensar que estava indo embora. "_Como poderei abrir mão disso? Não, é por isso que partirei_..." refletiu ele, com o olhar distante. Suspirou, pegando a sacola, com um terno, que ela escolhera, sorrindo. "_Vamos lá, Ikki, você não teme nem a morte, aprendeu a viver sozinho, está com medo de quê_?" e uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente lhe dizia: i "_Solidão_" /i.

- Ikki, você viu a minha bolsa? – perguntou Saori, voltando à salinha, sem muito alarde.

Ainda sem se virar pra ela, disse:

- Não, você... – ele virou-se e parou surpreso, olhando-a. Era muito difícil vê-la com algo que não fosse seus longos vestidos de princesa (tipo bolo de noiva). Era um longo, porém, justo vestido, num tom azulado, totalmente bordado e decotado nas costas. i "Engraçado tenho certeza de que ela experimentou outro..." /i Mas, se havia algo que realmente o impressionou foram os longos cabelos cuidadosamente arrumados num coque, no alto da cabeça, deixando os ombros à mostra e as costa nuas... Ele rapidamente sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo. O vestido não era muito conservador. Hipnotizado como estava, nem percebeu que ela continuava falando:

—... bem aqui. Ah, encontrei! – exclamou ela, empurrando uma sacola. Abriu a bolsa e tirou de lá um colar que imitava perfeitamente o que fizera na praia, com uma pequena conchinha em ouro pendurada. –Que tal? – ela inclinou a cabeça, piscando os olhos – Ikki? ... O que foi? – disse, aproximando-se dele, ao notar sua cara de espanto. – Alguma coisa errada?

Ele riu da cara engraçada que ela fez... i "Saori..." /i

– Você está... Arrebatadoramente linda, se é que é possível... Nem sei o que dizer... – falou ele – Parece até que nunca a vi – i "_e nunca desejei tanto tê-la em meus braços_" /i, pensou desconsolado.

Ela riu, ficando vermelha.

– Oras, lembre-se de que sou eu mesma, Saori Kido. – sorrindo, falou-lhe ao coração: i "_Atena está no santuário_"/i. – Me ajude a fechar este cordão. – ele não se mexeu. – Vamos, Ikki!

Ela estremeceu ao sentir o toque dele em seu pescoço, para fechar o cordão. Alguns fios de cabelos soltaram-se do penteado e caíram sobre as mãos dele. i "_Isso já é provação demais... Ninguém a merece..._" /i, refletiu ele. No mesmo instante, ela voltou-se pra ele, com o olhar brilhante, sorrindo de um jeito maroto:

– Estou bem?

– Um escândalo.

– O que? – indagou confusa.

– É que acontecerá quando chegarmos ao salão. Talvez tenha que usar meus poderes para cegar alguns rapazes mais afoitos... – implicou ele. Mas, lá no fundo, sentiu-se um pouco possessivo a respeito dela. i "_Ciúmes... humf_!" /i– Vamos – disse ele – dando-lhe o braço. Ela sorriu, e o mundo parecia deles.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

i– Vamos – disse ele – dando-lhe o braço. Ela sorriu, e o mundo parecia deles. /i

Capítulo 6 

O jantar foi agradável e ambos ansiavam que aqueles momentos juntos não terminassem. Conversavam bastante. Alguns casais dançavam ao fundo e Ikki perceber que Saori os observava discretamente, enquanto bebia uma taça de vinho. Não que fosse viciado, mas ele preferiu um suco. Queria estar com todos os sentidos bem aguçados perto dela.

Enquanto isso, Saori pensava o quanto gostaria de dançar. É certo que não tivera muitas oportunidades, mas seu avô se esmerara em sua educação, de modo que ela dançava muito bem todo tipo de música. Ficou acompanhando os pares, girando pelo imenso salão, como um caleidoscópio de corpos...

Tão entretida estava que , quando deu por si, Ikki a observava com uma expressão entre divertida e intrigada. Ela quase caiu da cadeira e sorriu, meio sem graça.

– Oh, Ikki! Eu gosto muito de dançar, e sei valsar muito bem... LEMBREI-me do vovô e... Pensei... – ela parecia ansiosa – Ikki, você gostaria de dançar?

– Eu! – falou surpreso – Acho que não sou muito bom nestas coisas, Saori... – falou isso já levantando a cabeça, pois ela já estava de pé, estendendo a mão enluvada para ele, inclinando-se:

– Venha. Não é difícil... E me daria um imenso prazer, Ikki. – ela estreitou um pouco os olhos e sussurrou – Por favor.

Ele viu o sorriso luminoso dela. O brilho de seu olhar e a ansiedade contida nas palavras ditas. Como ele, ela não queria separar-se. Um vislumbre de seu passado o tomou: lembrou-se de Esmeralda, há muitos anos atrás, lá ilha da rainha da morte, dizendo-lhe: i "_Deve haver mais coisas bonitas neste mundo, coisas que não são nem guerra nem morte_" /i. Sábia Esmeralda. De repente uma onda suave de ternura e proteção o envolveu. Sem se preocupar se ia ou não se atrapalhar, já estava de pé, conduzindo-a até a pista. Abraçou-a e muito lentamente, ela começou a ensinar-lhe os passos.

Depois de um tempo, ele sentiu que poderia guiá-la.

– Até que não sou tão ruim assim, não é? – gracejou ele.

– Não seja tão arrogante... Por que tenho a impressão de que me enganou? Quem disse a você que não sabe dançar?

Ele riu feliz, jogando a cabeça pra trás.

– Bem, não sou um profissional – pisou no pé dela – Este deve ser um daqueles talentos inatos, que só aparecem em ocasiões especiais.

– Tem certeza, Sr.? – implicou ela, contente por estar onde mais queria – Pensei que era por isso que queria ganhar o mundo... Dançando tão bem durante a vida, não erraria num momento assim...

Ela levantou o rosto para o olhar. i "_Ah, como eu queria ser outra pessoa... Será que.._." /i Sacudiu efusivamente a cabeça, mas voltou a fitá-lo. Ele parecia distante.

–Ikki.

– Sim – respondeu ele.

– Olhe pra mim! – reclamou ela.

Ele baixou os olhos. Aquele olhar meigo e ao mesmo tempo confiante capturou o seu. O que mais ele poderia ver? Sentia-se como um daqueles cavaleiros da idade medieval – lera muito da história ocidental – diante de sua amada senhora. E, era isso mesmo que ela era e sempre seria embora ela mesma ansiasse ser outra pessoa. E ele também.

Por que tudo era sempre tão difícil pra ele? Como poderia imaginar que depois de tantas desgraças fosse encontrar o amor verdadeiro nos braços de uma deusa? Achava que depois de sua perda na Ilha da Rainha da Morte, jamais amaria novamente, jamais entregaria seu coração e seus sentimentos de amor a nenhuma outra mulher no mundo. A jovem em seus braços mudara sua opinião, seu coração... A mulher que estava ali, uma divindade – riu-se por dentro: isso ela era mesmo – roubava dele qualquer força para se defender. Ele não queria mesmo lutar...

Vendo-a tão próxima, um pensamento cruzou-lhe a mente. Queria gastar toda a sua vida contemplando-a, amando-a... E dizer a ela tudo o que seu lacerado e apaixonado coração sentia por ela. Pensou em como seria maravilhoso partilhar sua vida com ela, respeitando-a, honrando-a ainda mais... Colher suas lágrimas quando estivesse triste, rir com ela... Entrevia seu futuro com fantasias de um amor que não poderia se realizar, ele sabia... Sabia em seu coração e nos olhos dela que o sentimento era recíproco... Uma família, seus filhos, envelhecer ao lado dela, lutar por e com ela... Ah, seria o paraíso... Amava-a tanto que doía.

Por isso precisava partir, desaparecer dali, antes que fosse tarde demais... Já tivera sua cota de sofrimento nesta vida. Esta dança já havia sido dançada uma vez e ele não poderia (e nem devia) permitir-se mais nada, além disso. Ele sabia que ela sempre estaria em seu sangue, bombeando vida ao seu coração. Mas ela era Atena... Não poderia pertencer a ninguém... Ela tinha seu próprio destino... i "Mas ela precisa saber o que sinto!" /i

– Saori... – começou ele. Percebeu que ela já sabia de seus sentimentos. Seu olhar o denunciava. Aconchegou-a mais a si, prendendo a respiração quando ela enlaçou-lhe o pescoço. Mesmo sem ouvir mais nada, eles continuaram abraçados... Em breve tudo seria levado pelo vento das lendas em que eles viviam. Ajeitou seu rosto junto ao dela. Parecia tão frágil, mas ele sabia quem ela era e a força que continha aquele delicado corpo. Pelo menos, era forte e isso o tranqüilizava.

Sentiu o perfume agradável dela... i "_Nunca estive tão perto da felicidade e da tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Que mais esta vida me reserva, longe dela? Posso morrer agora, mas parece que a Morte me despreza. Engraçado como já tive estes pensamentos antes..." /i._ Sorriu, surpreso, ao sentir as mãos dela enclavinharem-se em seus cabelos, acariciando-os... Relaxante e também... Uma sensação estranha o fez desconcentrar-se e sentiu a energia dela, quente e suave...

i "Isto não está certo Saori..." /i.

i "Quem pode saber Ikki" /i?

A música já havia terminado e uma outra mais dançante tocava. Ele, no entanto, continuaram abraçados por um tempo.


	7. Chapter 7

i "Isto não está certo Saori...".

"Quem pode saber Ikki?"

A música já havia terminado e uma outra mais dançante tocava. Ele, no entanto, continuaram abraçados por um tempo. /i

Capítulo 7 

b** Sob as estrelas...** /b

Uma jovem veio chamá-los à mesa para as fotos. Estas seriam feitas no terraço do Hotel.

– A noite está muito bonita e tenho certeza de que as fotos ficarão lindas! – sorriu a moça - Acompanhem-me..

Deram as mãos. Pareciam meio alheios ao resto, mas enfim, esta era sua realidade. A noite, cheia de estrelas confundia-se com o mar à frente deles.

— Hei, vocês dois devem ser os próximos. Parabéns pelo casamento, nós... – e continuou falando, enquanto ajeitava o cabelo de Saori e seu ajudante acertava a posição de Ikki.

Ikki fechou o rosto e Saori apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

— Acho que ficariam ótimos nesta posição. Isso, assim – disse enquanto colocava os braços de Ikki em torno da delgada cintura da moça. _Clic!_ – Ótimo. Ouçam, vocês são modelos? Não? Pois deveriam... Ficam bem juntos e tem beleza pra isso! – _Clic_! – E agora uma foto sua beijando a noiva, né? Por que todo casal que se preze...

— Não somos um casal! – reclamou Ikki, puxando o pobre fotógrafo pela gola, assustando-o.

Saori intervém, dando um sorriso triste, temendo que o clima 'esquentasse'.

— Está tudo bem, Ikki.

Ele largou o fotógrafo, voltando-se para ela.

— Está tudo bem... – ela baixou os olhos, muito vermelha, dizendo, baixinho – não precisamos d-disso.. eu... se não quiser... – gaguejou ela.

Ele olha pra ela, surpreso. Percebendo sua indiscrição, tomou o rosto delicado da deusa em suas mãos. "Desculpe-me, minha querida... Não chore...". Ela fitou-o e, em seus olhos, ela viu tudo o que desejara ver. Apenas assentiu afirmativamente ao fotógrafo, e, inclinando-se para ela, falou baixinho:

— É tudo o que mais desejo, Saori - e tocou levemente os lábios dela com os seus.

Pelo que se lembrava, jamais havia sido beijada antes. Sentia as pernas amolecerem, como se fosse manteiga. Com medo de cair, agarrou-se a ele. Experimentava pela primeira vez o prazer de receber um abraço diferente dos que conheceu, cheio de carinho e ternura. Diferente... de tudo que sentira antes...Era diferente demais...!

_Clic! _— Isso, muito bom! Senhor me desculpe se eu o chateei... – olhou divertido para o desconcertado cavaleiro de Fênix – daqui a pouco, minha assistente trará suas fotos.

— Obrigado. – disse Ikki secamente.

Saori estendeu a mão e pegou o papel que o homenzinho lhe estendia. Mas nem sabia para que. Nem se lembrava de nada. Estava meio tonta. Apoiou-se sobre o muro da sacada, olhando para o rapaz, que por sua vez, estava perdido em olhar o oceano, de lado pra ela. Sem saber o que fazer, ela juntou as mãos ao peito, e ficaram assim, até que o ouviu dizer algo...

— i "_Se o céu se abrir sobre mim, e as montanhas desmoronarem... se o mar virar poeira, e o sol se recusar a aparecer... Eu ainda encontraria meu caminho da volta pra casa, pela luz em seus olhos_" /i. – ele sorriu da cara espantada que ela fizesse. – i "_O mundo que eu conhecia esmaece, mas você ainda está aqui! Se os anos levarem embora todas as minhas recordações, e a Estrela do Norte morrer, eu ainda encontrarei meu caminho de volta na luz dos seus olhos, que brilhará eternamente... Alimentada por este amor que temos compartilhado desde antes deste momento..._" /i

As pupilas da moça dilataram-se; desde a primeira vez que o vira novamente, após terem sido enviados para serem cavaleiros, cada um pra um lado do planeta, achara-o uma ameaça. Antes, por se voltar contra ela e agora, por se voltar para ela. "Céus... o que estou fazendo", e refletiu: "Como viverei sem sua companhia?" Sua alma parecia derreter-se, cheia de dor e sem paz...


	8. Chapter 8

No último capítulo...

i _"Quando" – continuou ele, olhando nos belos olhos verdes dela – "quando nos despirmos desta pele terrena e nossa vida real começar, não haverá nenhuma vergonha, apenas o amor que não poderemos compartilhar, até que venha... o fim dos tempos." – ele sorriu._ /i

Capítulo 8 

b Despedidas /b

i "Céus... o que estou fazendo" /i, e refletiu: i "Como viverei sem sua companhia?" /i Sua alma parecia derreter-se, cheia de dor e sem paz...

— O sol realmente não vai nascer se você não voltar, Ikk!...Oh, Ikki... Eu... eu te amo! – exclamou ela, caindo nos fortes braços do cavaleiro, beijando-o, desesperadamente. Sentia seu espírito partindo-se em dois. "Que Deus nos perdoe... me perdoe... Estou cansada de lutar! O meu amor pertence a ele!"

Com muita determinação, ele afastou-a, olhando-a apaixonadamente.

— Saori, por favor, não dificulte ainda mais... prometa-me que não irá perder-se do seu caminho, daquilo para o que foi destinada... Não quero que jogue tudo fora por minha causa – implorou ele, afastando-a – Ah, isto vai passar para nós dois... Sou apenas um Cavaleiro de Bronze, nada, além disso... Mesmo que fosse um cavaleiro de Ouro, não poderia almejar aquilo que não posso ter, Saori! – a dor, que vinha dela, o cortava como uma faca afiada – Enfim, acredite que sonhos, _outros_ sonhos estarão sendo tecidos, e coisas maravilhosas te acontecerão com a minha partida...

Ela inclinou a cabeça e tentou sorrir, como se não pudesse acreditar nas palavras dele.

— Como? Como eu poderia pensar isto? Ouça-me, Ikki, pois só terei agora para lhe dizer o que sinto por você, o que você faz em mim... Me ouça, por favor... – disse olhando o relógio.

Segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, e, com um dedo acariciou a cicatriz entre seus olhos.

— Eu... eu realmente queria , gostaria... de curar todas estas suas feridas... De abraçá-lo apertado durante suas horas tristes e solitárias, enxugar suas preciosas lágrimas... enfim, estar com você, todos os momentos. — piscou rapidamente os olhos, evitando as teimosas lágrimas, e tentou sorrir. — Desejo poder amá-lo, assim como uma mulher comum ama um homem comum, cuidando de você...

Respirou fundo e continuou:

— Até os treze anos, minha vida era de uma jovem normal, com sonhos, expectativas e inseguranças... Depois, sem eu esperar sem me preparar, veio esta revelação: eu sou Atena. E houve tantas coisas depois disso... Julguei-me apaixonada por Seiya... — segurou a mão do cavaleiro com força – mas descobri que meu destino não era ser de alguém. Eu tenho uma missão, que é proteger esta Terra e os seres humanos durante esta minha passagem por aqui. Porém, esqueceram de tirar meu coração, minha alma humana, que eu prezo muito, que me foi dada por deus... e Ele tinha um motivo pra isso... — ela consertou a postura e olhou-o nos olhos novamente.

— Ikki, eu... gostaria... mesmo de partilhar esta minha humilde vida com você, termos nossa própria família... — Sorriu, muito vermelha — Imaginar nossos filhos, e os filhos deles... ... Seriam tão amados, como jamais fomos! Só estar com você, esta noite, é quase a materialização deste sonho... — abaixou a cabeça, seus cabelos soltaram-se, e ela parecia ainda mais frágil que antes — Por favor — não olhou pra ele, mas seu olhar flamejava — será que aceitaria meu amor, ainda que ele não seja perfeito e... Completo? Abrace-me... — pediu ela, encostando a cabeça no peito dele — Vamos esquecer agora quem somos... Viver apenas neste momento, quase uma lenda... E prometa-me, prometa-me que um dia voltará...

— Sempre voltarei ao Santuário para ajudar Atena.

Ela ergueu o rosto, altivo e estranhamente meigo, dizendo:

— Quero que volte para Saori Kido!

Ikki estava atônito de felicidade, mas, sem saber como, sentia-se triste: caminhava sobre um tênue fio.. Jamais seria capaz de esquecer o que ela lhe dissera. i "Por quê? Por que tem que ser assim? Espero um dia saber..." /i

Ergueu o rosto dela, falando que não podia prometer que voltaria. Seria doloroso. E ele poderia morrer. Ela encostou o dedo nos lábios dele.

— Você fala demais na morte... Shhhh... Não diga mais nada... Apenas – corou – me beije agora, e abrace-me forte... eu não saberei viver sem isso... Sem você... — sussurrou a deusa, oferecendo seus lábios ao apaixonado cavaleiro de Fênix.

Beijou-a como se fosse a última vez... Ela era uma fonte selada... e ele a queria... Sentia sua cálida energia envolvendo-o. E, talvez o paraíso fique nessa direção... Queria, mas não conseguia repeli-la. Seus lábios doces o enfeitiçavam. Já estava a perder a noção quando...

— Humm... Pra quem antes estava tão constrangido, agora... — era o fotógrafo — Aqui estão as fotos. Bom, obrigado pela preferência. — zombou o infeliz.

O sangue do Cavaleiro ferveu, mas deixou passar. Soltou um braço de Saori e pegou o envelope que ele lhe estendia.

— Obrigado — disse, com má vontade, colocando o envelope nas mãos de Saori. — Quer vê-las agora?

i "Arrebatou-me o fôlego... Por que, céu, não poderia ser assim... Para sempre...", refletia Saori, ainda estava com o rosto afogueado, e deu um pulo ao ver as horas.

— As veremos no carro! — falou, enquanto se dirigiam à saída do hotel.

Continua...

N.A: Pra quem achou que não terminaria este dia, eu devo dizer que ele acabará no próximo capítulo. Será mais açucarado do que este .

i "_É preciso sofrer depois de ter sofrido, e amar, e mais amar, depois de ter amado_" /i — Guimarães Rosa (grande escritor!).


	9. Chapter 9

No último capítulo...

Depois do beijo, Saori e Ikki correm para o porto...

Capítulo 9 

Separação (?)

Saíram atrasados do hotel. Pegaram um táxi para o porto. Estavam sentados, lado a lado, mas não trocaram sequer uma palavra durante o trajeto. A noite estrelada não lhes trazia consolo algum, pensava Saori.

Ela sabia o porquê de ter passado aquele dia com ele. Desejava saltar daquele maldito pedestal onde fora colocada. E, ao mesmo tempo, pensava em outros cavaleiros, seus amigos... Até em seu fiel mordomo, Tatsumi...

i"_Não posso fazer isto, fugir não é a solução. Eu sou o que nasci pra ser..._" olhou de soslaio para Ikki. _"_ /i _... embora eu o ame muito, tenho que permanecer aqui, me esforçando para ter um mundo melhor, com esperanças para todos, inclusive pra Ikki e eu..._", apertou os lábios, vendo além do vidro do carro. Duas lágrimas correram por sua face e, o mais discretamente que pode, as enxugou. i "_Ikki..._" /i, pensou, suspirando, i "_pra onde você for eu irei com você... Quem fica aqui na Grécia é Atena... Ah, nunca se esqueça disso..._" /i

Quando saltaram do carro, ela pediu ao motorista que esperasse, pois não se demoraria.

Caminharam apressados até a ponte de embarque.

— Saori?

— Sim, Ikki.

Estavam frente a frente. E a hora era chegada.

— Sei que não posso pedir para vir comigo – disse ele, sorrindo –mas, por favor, fique em paz, não se atormente por mim. Faça o que estou lhe dizendo! Não se apegue à lembranças minhas e, ... não, não chore, por favor... – aconchegou-a entre os braços, tentando acalmá-la. – Ouça, eu não lhe digo isto pra que sofra... Você sabe, sempre existirão estes vínculos entre nós, cavaleiros, e você, Atena. Infelizmente, sempre que chorar, ou estiver triste, eu sentirei... Só irá preocupar-me, minha querida! E... Hein! – Ele viu quando Saori ergueu o rosto contorcido, olhos inchados. i "É por isso que veio tão calada! Esteve chorando...! Maldição!" /i — Ok... tentou me enganar?

Altiva como uma rainha, como só ela sabia ser de vez em quando, exclamou, soltando-o:

— Me deixe com a minha dor, Ikki! È o que me resta! Não que houvessem muitas opções, eu nem queria escolher, mas eu já fiz a minha escolha, entre você e minha missão... E parece que você também já tinha feito a sua: está partindo. É claro que seguirei minha vida, se é o que quer... Eu vim até lhe dar adeus... Mas não me peça para esquecê-lo: seria como esquecer de quem sou eu mesma, Ikki! O que sinto por você é para sempre. Nada neste mundo e nem no outro apagará sua memória de mim – Agarrou-se à camisa dele, sob a capa; parecia mesmo furiosa com ele. – Você me ouviu bem? – abrandou o olhar. – Jamais te esquecerei.

— Sim. Então, pare de chorar. – falou Ikki, com doçura – é certo que não a esquecerei. Mesmo que eu quisesse, toda a minha determinação teria que pedir a Deus que apagasse minha memória. De uma só vez. – deu-lhe um beijo rápido – Mas não creio que ele fará isto. – ela concordou, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça, os olhos verdes embaçados.

Ficaram em silencio um tempo, ouvindo o burburinho dos outros passageiros, enquanto uma suave brisa soprava do sul. Parecia trazer uma melodia triste, tocando nas cordas da emoção...

i_ "Um dia nós saberemos se o amor pode move montanhas,_

_Algum dia nós saberemos porque o céu é azul!_

_Algum dia saberemos porque eu não nasci pra você_!"/i

Puxou-a novamente para si.

— No entanto... Adeus!

— Adeus.

i_ "Algum dia saberemos porque Sansão amou Dalila._

_Um dia eu vou dançar na Lua!_

_Um dia, você saberá que eu fui o único pra você!"_ /i

Ele virou-se e pôs-se a andar em direção à ponte. Depois de alguns passos, ele parou bruscamente. Deu meia-volta e a fitou como se fosse a primeira vez. Não, não poderia perder este momento, essa magia, como as lendas do mar, sob as estrelas prateadas. Mas as palavras não saíam, então...

i "_Não sou perfeito, Saori, e não sei quando foi que me achei assim, tão mudado... Mas quero que saiba que você é a razão pela qual mudei, pela qual eu quis recomeçar. Eu sempre tive em mente quem você era, a principio julguei-me louco. Mas me apeguei a você. Agora e sempre, de uma vez por todas quero que saiba que deixei meu coração em suas mãos... e é a você, querida Saori, que posso dizer, hoje..._" /i sorriu, i "eu te amo" /i.

Ela sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Emocionada, sorriu, levando as mãos ao rosto, nunca imaginou que ele fosse dizer as palavras. i"Ikki" /i

i "Eu pude ver meus filhos em seus olhos, vislumbre esta noite o que toda a nossa vida poderia ter sido. Porém, agora pretendo seguir um caminho, meu caminho. Se eu continuar nele, talvez, um dia, nos encontremos novamente. Você sabe que virei sempre que precisar de seus cavaleiros, para manter este mundo em paz... Adeus." /i

i _"Eu comprei uma passagem para o fim do arco-íris..._

_Vi as estrelas caírem no mar..._" /i

Sem esperar, voltou-se e subiu correndo a ponte, antes que eles a puxassem. Já no navio, acenou pra ela e sumiu.

Saori permaneceu ali, parada, muito tempo ainda. O navio o levaria a outras praias, outras cidades, outras aventuras. Suspirou, elevando a cabeça para o céu e fez um pedido: i "_Que ele volte pra mim... Não importa quanto tempo passe..._" /i

i "_E se tivesse apenas uma pergunta para fazer a Deus_

_Eu perguntaria porque você não está comigo esta noite?_

_Algum dia nós saberemos..."/i_

Sorriu. i "Algum dia, Ikki, saberemos porque não pudemos ficar juntos agora... Por que nos encontramos apenas pra dizermos adeus." /i

Fim!


End file.
